Masturbation At It's Finest
by Blackrose0127
Summary: This is what happens when you're like me and will ship anything. A whole lot of selfcest in this(: HetaliaXNyotalia Nondescript sex, adorable child Romano, so much weird. Don't question my ages because I frankly don't care about what age you think they should be. Will take requests. Rating may change..blah blah


**A/N: New Story Time! ^-^ This is part one or chapter one or whatever you want to call it. I really like this, and I hope you do too so that I can write some more to this. Enjoy~**

_I shouldn't be here. Dio, I really shouldn't be here._

That's all Isabella could bring herself to repeat over and over inside her head as she crouched behind a few barrels filled with God knows what and watched the shadows passing by with wariness. This was the one ship that she never wanted to be on, but here she was and she was way too close to being caught. Sure, Arthur's ship was intimidating, but she always took a few gold pieces and walked off without a problem. This ship was different.

"Capitan, I think we have a stowaway." A burly, heavy voice rang not but a few feet in front of her. She held her breath, not wanting to make any noise what-so-ever.

"Alright, go back to your duties. I'll find them, and they will rue the day they even set a toe on my vessel." A deep, yet smooth sounding voice answered the first man, and Isabella knew that her knees would've gave out if she were standing. She knew exactly who owned that voice, and if they were searching for her then she needed to leave immediately. Watching the two shadows disappear, she released a well needed deep breath and thought about ways to get off of this ship and back onto the Spanish docks. She crept along walls, keeping an open eye for anyone and everyone as she took to the stairs and up to the deck of the ship. She was so close; she could almost feel the sand beneath her shoes and in her hands. She was about to pass the large, wooden mast of the ship when a sword suddenly flung out from the side of it, blocking her path.

_Ah, merda_

"So, you're the little stowaway, eh? I shouldn't be surprised, you are a gypsy." A man, looking no older than eighteen, stepped out from behind the mast. Isabella clenched her fists, slight anger flowing through her.

"I'm not a gypsy." She said through clenched teeth, feeling the cold gold of the necklace in her palm biting at her skin. The man sheathed his sword, walking toward her slowly.

"You could've fooled me. You should know better than to steal from my ship." He held out an open palm, gesturing for the necklace. A part of her wanted to punch him in the face, jump from the ship, and never deal with this again, but knowing how pirates are, that would end in some form of death or even rape. Grimacing, she slapped the necklace into his hand. He took it with a smile, bright even in this blackening darkness, and stuck it in his pocket.

"So, now what do you do with me?" She muttered. He chuckled lightly, adjusting the captain's hat on the top of his head.

"Now, I feed you, bathe you, and let you sleep. You're not leaving even if you wanted to." He wrapped his fingers around her bicep, leading her to the kitchen where different types of snacks were being made and eaten. She lowered her eyes, deciding to not give any of these men fucked-up ideas. They entered the kitchen, and she widened her eyes at the obviously French man in front of her. What he was doing on a Spanish ship, she couldn't even guess.

"Ah~, Tonio, I've been looking for you. You need to eat." The French man turned toward them when they entered the room and he set his eyes onto her. She peered at him through her bangs, eyes cold and angry. "Who is this?" He asked, smiling softly at her. The captain, who she will feign ignorance to the fact of even knowing his name, clenched her arm tighter.

"She's our stowaway. I would like if you gave her my meal, she looks a bit hungry." He tossed her into the Frenchman's arms.

"Tonio, are you sure? You need to eat too." He said worriedly. The captain waved him off.

"No, I'll be fine. Gosh, Francis, you worry too much." He tipped his hat before walking off. The Frenchman, who she now understands to be Francis, sighed and lifted her up onto the wooden counter.

"I need to get off of this ship." She hissed quietly, unsure of whether or not anybody else could hear her. He chuckled, doing something across the room that she couldn't see.

"That's what I said, and yet I'm still here. I used to be a corsair, but I was captured by this fool. Life goes on, I suppose." He handed her a small plate, filled with some type of meat and various fruits. She started nibbling on a slice of tomato.

"What will he do with me?" She asked. Francis turned toward her.

"I'm not sure, but he won't harm you. If he was going to do that, he would've." He wiped his hands off with a random piece of cloth. "Now, I have things to tend to, so, you should just head up to the captain's quarters so nobody will...bother you." He smiled wryly at her and she slid off of the counter warily.

"Okay, I guess I will then." Taking a wary glance at Francis, she made her way down from the deck and after getting lost a few times and having to get intimidating with a few crew members, she finally found the captain's quarters.

_Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. Hm, not very flashy for a name plate._

She turned the handle, not even thinking about knocking on the door. She froze in her place when she was greeted by a shirtless Antonio sitting on his bed next to a small tub of warm, soapy water.

_See, this, little moments of pure knee shaky-ness like this right here, is why I shouldn't have been on this ship in the first place._

It would be a lie to say that Isabella didn't know who this man was. Oh, she knew exactly who he was. If she didn't already lose her virginity, she would've surely given it to him if he asked for it. You would think that a lot of humans would now that he, or even she for that matter, were nations. However, they don't, and if they do then they don't show it. She's pretty sure that the man she met in the kitchen was the country of France.

"Could you close the door. There's a bit of a draft." He asked her, glancing away from the axe he was polishing to look at her.

_Where'd the axe come from?_

She shut the door, eyeing the nation in front of her warily, still frozen in her spot. He gave the axe a few more small rubs before deeming it clean and standing to set it on the table across from him. He turned toward her, and she glanced down at the floor before her hormones betrayed her.

"Do you want to get in first?" He gestured toward the tub. Suddenly, a sound of somebody running by the cabin door could be heard inside the room. It wasn't the heavy footsteps of a man, but the light footsteps of a child.

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

"Um, no thanks. I'm not that dirty." She glanced up a bit, watching the sash tied around his waist sway with the movement of his hips as he shifted his weight. The footsteps sounded again, going in the direction they just came from.

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

"Okay, but it'll be your only bath for a while. You should rethink it." He rubbed the back of his neck, and the footsteps sounded again.

**Tap tap tap-**

"Lovi." Antonio called. He cut off the footsteps, and there was a short silence.

"Yeah?" A voice that belonged to a young boy sounded into the room.

"Did you take a bath yet?" Antonio asked.

"...No."

"Well, come in here and take one now." After the gentle command was sent, the young boy opened the door and walked into the room, giving off a quiet grumble in his wake. Gasping lightly, he gazed at the female in the room.

"Hey, idiota, there's a girl in here. I can't take a bath with a girl in here." His little cheeks flushed and Isabella had to stifle a giggle from coming out. The boy was young, looking to be about fifteen or so, and he was lean. He also had an Italian accent to him, so of course she assumed that this was South Italy.

"Oh, come on. You don't have anything that she hasn't seen before." Antonio gestured for Lovino to walk over to the other side of the room. He did, stomping and muttering the whole few steps it took him to get over there.

"You wouldn't happen to be South Italy, would you?" She asked. Lovino glanced sideways at her, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"Yeah, I would be. And who are you?" He answered, well more like mumbled.

"My name's Isabella." Antonio opened his mouth as if to introduce himself, but she cut him off. "Don't bother. I know who you are." He closed his mouth, kneeling next to Lovino and grasping the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it over Lovino's head, tossing it onto the bed. Blush creeping all the way down to his neck, Lovino muttered something to Antonio. He sighed.

"Do you think you could turn and face the wall?" He asked her. She nodded, turning in one swift movement. Then she heard some slapping and the sound of Lovino splashing slightly in the water. She felt a presence next to her and glanced sideways to see Antonio rummaging around in the closet next to her. She didn't even realize that she was standing next to a closet. She watched unnoticed as he pulled out a small towel and pajamas for Lovino. After a few minutes, Lovino finally got out.

"Okay, you can turn around now." He called. She did, and literally bit her thumb to keep from squealing at the cute little boy standing in front of her. He may be a bit rough around the edges, but how can you be intimidated of that face? He sighed and rushed over to where she was standing, about to leave the room.

"Good night, Lovi." Antonio called after his ward, the response being an almost growl and the slamming of the wooden door. She peered around the room, watching as Antonio lit a candle so they could have light.

"So, uh, where are you keeping me?" She asked, wringing the end of her ankle length skirt. He slipped off his shoes, flinging his hat onto the desk.

"Here. With me, of course." He flopped onto his back, unraveling his sash sloppily. Isabella blushed, clenching her fists in anger. Anger toward herself anyway, submitting to her hormones like she is. After tossing his sash with the rest of his clothes, he sighed in relief. Isabella looked around the small room, glancing at the daggers and swords in more astonishment than in fear. A few seconds of silence passed, and they remained in their spots.

"So..." She started.

"Get in the bed." He stated. She gaped at him, cheeks growing red.

"I...I don't have any night clothes." She muttered. He scoffed.

"And you're gonna just stand there all night? Just get into the bed." He smiled at her, playing with the flame of the candle. She huffed, weighing her options.

_Well, I can either stand here all night or deal with the option that we might have starting nonconsenual-turned consensual sex. Shit._

She sighed and pulled her shirt over her head, pushing her skirt down afterwards to stand there naked. You can't jump roofs and steal gold while wearing a petticoat. Sliding under the covers, she laid far away from Antonio.

"Don't touch me." She spat. He licked his thumb and forefinger, snuffing the flame of the candle. Isabella sighed, turning her back to the conquistador to try and relax. Everything was fine for a while, and she could almost touch the light of sleep. Suddenly, a hand wrapped firmly around her waist and a pair of lips suckled against her neck. She was coherent to the forces corrupting her body, but so uncoherent that she couldn't push them off of her.

"Th-This is rape." She breathed. The hand moved from her waist to the area between her legs. He chuckled, releasing the skin of her neck.

"Not for long, sweetheart."

Isabella stretched as she lay on her stomach, hair matted and muscles sore. Looking around the room, she found herself alone. She blew a raspberry, flopping face first into her extremely comfortable pillow. The ship jerked left slightly, causing her to feel a bit nauseous.

_Great. I'm alone on a moving ship._

She recapped what happened last night. Starting with the night clothes, and ending with the...sex.

_Goddammit!_

She sighed, knowing this would happen. Suddenly, she perked up.

_Please tell me Franni isn't on the ship. Dear god, tell me she got off._

She flopped on the bed for a second time, feeling mentally exhausted and it's only morning. The door opened and she pulled the covers around her body tightly. Lovino walked into the room, head down and hair covering what little face she could've seen.

"I, uh, I brought you food because those animals are vicious. You wouldn't have gotten anything to eat." He placed the plate next to her as she sat up, still holding the blanket over her chest. He scuffed his small shoe upon the wooden floor, looking so shy and nervous.

"Anything else?" She asked, taking a bite of the sliced tomatoes. He looked up at her, eyes a bit shiny.

"He didn't rape you, did he?" He whispered, looking like he would cry if the answer was yes.

"Uh, no. It was, uh, it was consensual." She answered. He blushed lightly, nodding his head.

"Okay, that's good, I guess." He cleared his throat, speed-walking out of the room. She smiled softly, finishing off the tomatoes. Clearing the plate, she searched the floor for her clothes. She didn't find them, so she shrugged her shoulders and searched Antonio's closet. Tugging on his pants and pulling on his shirt, she grabbed a dagger and tying a bandana on top of her head. She pulled her hair up and checked herself in the mirror, running a delicate finger across the old scar etched on her cheekbone.

_Wow, I kinda look like him now._

She left the room, on a mission to search for her best friend. Hopefully, she got off of the ship because she thought that Isabella was off of the ship, but that's not always the case. Keeping her head low, she glanced around for Francine. She passed by Lovino, whom was carrying a small bucket of dirty water. She gently grabbed his shoulder and he looked up toward her.

"Have you seen a woman that looks sort of like Francis, but actually a woman?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, check the kitchen." He said. She thanked him, hustling to the kitchen. Passing by different creepy men, she finally relocated the kitchen. When she walked in, she found Francis nuzzling Francine.

"Francine!" She shouted firmly. Francine looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Gillian did it!" She yelled in reply. Isabella arched an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

"Uh...what?"

"What are you doing here, Franni?" She sighed. Francine huffed.

"I could ask you the same question, right?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Isabella sucked her teeth.

"Yeah, I guess. Nevermind that, if you're here that means Gillian's here too. Where'd she go?"

"She went with Gilbert when we first got on the ship. I haven't seen her since." She replied, giggling as Francis tried nuzzling her again. Isabella rubbed her temples, wondering how they got into this mess exactly. She waved at the affectionate duo, walking onto the deck. She thought about where Antonio might be. She rolled her eyes and looked at the ship's wheel to find Antonio casually driving the ship. She stomped up the stairs, catching his attention.

"We need to talk." She sneered.

"...I already knew all of this. We all knew." He stated casually after she explained to him how they are female versions of them. She gaped at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. Okay." She blushed in embarrassment. He looked toward the horizon.

"Yeah, I knew once you got on the ship. Then I told everyone else, except they all already knew, so..." He gestured for the member next to him to take the wheel. Wrapping an arm around Isabella's shoulders, they walked down onto the deck.

"Wait, so, you still had sex with me even though you knew?" She asked. Antonio nodded.

"I wasn't supposed to have sex with you? But you're kinda me." He furrowed his eyebrows. She sputtered slightly.

"W-Well, I didn't say no..."

"So, if you're here, Francine's here, and Gillian's here, where's your ward?" He asked her. She ran her fingers through her bangs.

"At home with Annaliese. I hope. If she is here, then I don't know where she's been hiding." She blew her bangs out of her face. Antonio hummed in thought.

"She could be at the belly of the ship. Nobody has been down there, so we wouldn't have seen her. I just sent Lovino down there, so if she wants to be found, then he'll see her." He kept a wary eye on his crew, leaning against the railing.

"Hey, Boss." They heard Lovino shout. Antonio smiled wryly.

"Speak of the devil." They looked over to him. His hands were behind his back, but otherwise everything was the same. "Yes, Lovi?"

"I found another female. She says that she is the female version of me."

"See, what did I tell you?" He nudged Isabella in the side. "Well, come on sweetheart, don't just hide behind this scrawny little demon." He called gently.

"Did you just call me a fucking demon?" Lovino spat harshly. Antonio waved him off, waiting patiently for the girl to come from behind him. She glanced from behind Lovino, clenching her hands tighter around his.

"What's your name?" Antonio asked her. She spared a glance toward Lovino, who nodded his head to her. She stepped out from behind him fully, walking toward Antonio, who crouched in front of her. She curtsied slightly.

"My name is Chiara, sir." Antonio cooed over her.

"You're so cute!~ And well-mannered too." She blushed lightly. Lovino clenched his jaw.

"Oi, you're making her uncomfortable, idiota."

"Oi, why can't you be this cute, cabron?" He rebuttled. Lovino blushed, clenching his fists.

"Come here, I'll show you a cabron!" He lunged, but was held back by Isabella. Antonio returned his attention toward Chiara.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly. She nodded, her stomach rumbling as a reply.

"Come on, dolcezza, I'll take you to the kitchen." Lovino held out his hand, and she took it as they walked to the kitchen.

"Aw~, they're holding hands." Isabella whispered, keeping the pair from hearing her.

"And he gave her a pet name. What do you think happened in the belly of my ship?"

"That's just it. What do you _think_ happened?" She replied wryly. She started off toward the kitchen, and after a few seconds of thought, Antonio followed.

"Nooo, you don't think they-" She cut him off with a sly nod. "Maybe we're wrong." He answered nervously. She shrugged.

"I've been wrong before."


End file.
